


雛橫：理想鄉

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 金貴族酒店曾經有個傳說──膚如凝脂，領如蝤蠐，巧笑倩兮，輕輕一笑就勾走村上社長的魂。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	雛橫：理想鄉

村上走進包廂時，丸山站起來熱切的招呼他。

「信ちゃん！這邊。」

沙發上坐了一些和他一樣西裝筆挺的男人，大多都是身材走樣的中年人，丸山身在其中簡直鶴立雞群。頎長的身材，寬肩窄腰，蓬鬆的捲毛和圓潤的臉龐顯得整個人看起來很和氣。

這些男人的身邊還坐了人數相應的女人們，臉上畫了精緻的妝容，穿著暴露，胸托讓渾圓的胸部快要撐開禮服前襟，緊貼在身旁的男人身上，將人逗得眉開眼笑，心情愉悅的多點了幾瓶酒。

丸山右邊是一名高大的女子，低辮雙馬尾襯得臉小，不過面色不豫，與其說是陪丸山喝酒，倒不如說是丸山在哄她開心。

丸山指指他左邊空位要他入座，村上注意到空位另一邊的女孩，和其他人的穿著風格不同，暗金布料的旗袍，鏽著墨綠花紋交織金線，讓原本白皙的皮膚看起來更白，散發柔和的光澤。上半身小立領包到脖子，只露出一小節頸項，禁慾感反而更令人在意，下半身開高衩，卻坐成雙腿交叉的姿勢，露出大面積的大腿。

村上落座，踹踹丸山的小腿權當招呼，轉頭對那名陌生的女孩舉杯，「新來的？」

仔細觀察對方的五官，眉眼細長，鼻梁很挺，雙唇水潤，因為膚色白皙，只用了淺色唇膏就讓氣色看起來很好，黑色長髮挽成蓬鬆的髮髻，垂落兩頰和脖頸的幾縷髮絲燙成浪漫的微捲，中和眉眼帶來的冷淡氣質，平添一股隱隱約約的嫵媚。

「初次見面，我是橫子。先生怎麼稱呼？」

「村上。」

「村上さん，橫子敬您。」

女孩乖巧的舉杯喝乾，喊她先生的語氣很特別，偏低的嗓音像把小刷子在他耳裡刷過，酥酥麻麻。捧著杯子的手指很長，指甲修剪的很乾淨，沒有花俏的彩繪，指尖圓潤，按在玻璃杯壁上的粉色指甲有些泛白，村上放在膝蓋上的手指輕輕一抽。

橫子輕巧的幫他斟酒，前傾的身體剛好讓他可以從側面觀察，她有一張漂亮的側臉，低垂的睫毛纖長，鼻樑很直，鼻頭圓圓的，嘴唇翹翹的，看起來彈性不錯。

胸部不是很大，但高衩旗袍下露出的大腿恰到好處的豐腴，壓住沙發椅背迅速瞄一眼屁股，曲線看起來也很不錯，他不喜歡太瘦的身材，稍微有肉的摸起來手感比較好。

橫子端起酒坐回沙發裡，將杯子遞給他，他伸手接過時碰到她的手，很涼，同時靜電電到兩人碰觸的地方，橫子手抖了一下，村上穩穩握住她的手，金色酒液激烈晃蕩後沒灑出來。

村上笑了，「我們很投緣吶。」

橫子抬眼對村上不好意思的輕輕抿嘴，表情帶著剛進入風俗業時才有的羞怯。

「別在意。」村上以為她是怕剛入行就得罪客人，輕拍她的手，取過酒杯。

品味向來奇特的丸山，今天幫他點的小姐太合他的胃口，村上輕啜了一口酒，順便遮掩過於滿意的上揚嘴角。旁邊的丸山正在試圖用名牌包換取美人原諒，如果他仔細聽，會發現丸山答應要送的款式並不是女包。

丸山安撫好旁邊的人，轉過來面對村上，臉上堆起過於燦爛的笑容。橫子注意到了，在村上看不到的角度不雅的翻了一個白眼，她的白眼被丸山身旁的倉子發現，向她射去警告的眼神。

丸山興奮的和村上分享最近買下幾幅畢卡索的真跡，準備改天邀請他去家裡觀賞，一面拍拍倉子的大腿，撒嬌著要她餵水果。

倉子……應該說是大倉，堂堂金貴族連鎖酒店的大公子，穿著女裝坐在自家產業的包廂裡，還要克制情緒不要和丸山打起來暴露男扮女裝身分，掛著虛假的微笑把要餵給丸山的水果戳得爛爛的。

「真是的，倉子還是這麼笨拙，不過就是這點很可愛。」

丸山也不惱，看到大倉啞巴吃黃蓮的模樣就是最大的樂趣，笑著吃掉看不出原形的水果。

「橫子還傻傻的坐在那幹嘛呢，也給村上社長餵水果啊。」

丸山冷不防的點名橫子，盡量不說話想把存在感降到最低的橫子，生著悶氣叉起一塊兔子蘋果遞到村上嘴邊。

「要說『啊～』啊，村上社長真不好意思，新來的橫子什麼都不會。」

大倉在一旁搧風點火，既然要入地獄，當然也要順便把其他人推下懸崖。

橫山，也就是橫子，不只一次在內心咒罵大倉。他跟大倉打賭輸了，被迫到大倉的酒店上班一個禮拜，期間不能被發現男人的身分，否則重來，簡直造孽。而丸山是幫兇，今天這場聚會是他辦的，美其名是商業交流會──見鬼去的交流，實際上是來看他笑話的。

橫山嘴角抽搐著，帶著濃濃的鼻音開口：「啊──」

村上覺得她的反應很有趣，咬住蘋果時直直的盯著看。受到村上直率的下垂眼攻勢，橫山心臟裡的小人踉蹌一下，飛快地迴避視線，眼神卻落在叼住蘋果的虎牙上，心臟裡的小人直接從樓梯上滾下來，腦袋砸在眼前的虎牙上噴血倒地，手心淌出一片冷汗。

丸山和大倉一看兩人的表情感覺有戲，馬上提議要玩遊戲。

村上沒喝得太醉之前，還會抗議只有他跟橫子划酒拳，輸了要共吃一根pocky連贏家都懲罰進去了。等到他抓著麥克風把聖飢魔II的歌唱了三遍被丸山抓下台後，就已經沒有餘力再計較他跟橫子的遊戲公不公平這件事了。

橫山則是敢怒不敢言，憋屈的將所有抗議的話咬碎和酒吞，減少說話的機會，怕一開口就是對笑得吱哇亂叫的兩人吼出彈舌音。

天地良心，要是他知道他弟弟會被大倉拐走，早在認識大倉和丸山這兩個公子哥時，就把弟弟送出國、不，就該找個完全犯罪的方法把大倉大卸八塊，丟到海裡餵魚。至少魚餵得漂亮了，弟弟會開心。

村上的手現在擺在橫山的膝蓋上，那是上一輪的國王遊戲的指令，倉子國王讓村上的手摸橫子的膝蓋，喝醉的村上一摸到膝蓋，就露出新奇又開心的表情，眼睛瞪得大大的，猛然抬頭看向橫山，語氣像個孩子：「好好摸喔～」

放大的雙眼皮大眼睛由下而上撞進橫山視線裡，受到濕漉漉、閃亮亮的眼神攻擊，橫山輕輕一抖，向後縮，然而攻擊範圍太大沒辦法徹底逃離，只好一隻手捂著下半張臉，進行毫無意義的防禦。

遊戲進行中，村上的手從此沒離開過了，一直開心的在橫山膝蓋上左搓右揉，喜歡的不得了。橫山不知出於什麼原因也沒阻止，只是滿臉通紅的捂著嘴，在村上成功陷害丸山和倉子，過度興奮大吼大叫失去平衡時扶他一把。

村上感覺有人撐著他，回頭一看是橫山，笑得臉都皺起來，傻呼呼地道謝。如果情緒能具現化，橫山現在就像被淹沒在村上身上飄出來的大量粉紅小花中，被花香薰得有點醉。

村上想靠自己的力量坐好，胡亂找支撐點時摸到橫山的大腿，柔韌有彈性的觸感讓他的手像被磁鐵吸住一般，捏著捏著來了勁，起身面對橫山想摸得方便點，半邊身體因為太醉都貼到橫山身上，眼睛盯著捏得變形的大腿肉。

「村上さん……好了……」

橫山緊張得聲音有些發顫，因為村上越摸越上面，如果摸到不該有的東西，暴露他的身分，這個懲罰就要重頭來過。就算喝醉的村上很可愛，他也不想延長穿這套可恨女裝的時間。

「不是村上さん，」聽見橫山的稱呼，村上不滿地抬頭嘟囔，「叫我ヒナちゃん……唔？」

村上的力氣很大，橫山沒辦法阻止他繼續往上摸，摸到大腿根時，村上感覺手背碰到一個軟呼的東西，運轉速度變慢的腦袋還來不及分辨，橫山就扯著幾乎變調的嗓音大喊他的小名。

_**「ヒナちゃん！」** _

聽見橫山叫他，村上開心地撒手，將雙手放到橫山肩上，臉越來越靠近對方，眼睛瞇起笑得一臉滿意：「沒……錯！答對了，得十分！」

然後忽然像想起什麼似的頭歪一邊，過度貼近的晶亮大眼裡滿是調皮和算計，「我、我發現了喔……」運轉速度變慢的思緒還是有卡榫到位的時候，「橫子有……跟我一樣的東西……」

橫山緊張的盯著村上，背後全是汗，垂落的髮絲也因為汗溼都黏在脖子上。他抓住村上的上臂阻止對方靠近，瞳孔因為焦慮而放大，還在搜腸刮肚想藉口時，就看見村上的嘴唇微微開啟，用著分享秘密的姿態，小心翼翼的用氣音說──

「我們、都有、雞雞喔……」

橫山腦內緊繃的線斷了──

「信ちゃん！快來抽籤！」

後方忙著在籤上作弊的丸山和大倉，終於在一陣混亂的內鬥中把他們想要的結果做好，沒有注意到村上和橫山間發生的小小插曲，打斷兩人的你儂我儂，抓著村上的手抽走他們設計好的籤。

橫山從驚嚇中回神，悄悄地吁了一口長氣。剛剛心臟裡倒在血泊中差點嗆死的小人，抹掉臉上的血跡重新站起來，鼻青臉腫的開始拖地。

他抽走最後一支籤，大倉笑得很奸詐，秀出代表國王的記號，讓村上壁咚他後說一句話。經歷過剛才雲霄飛車般的驚險場面後，橫山覺得壁咚也不是什麼大不了的事。

「我壁咚橫子？好耶！」

十分樂在其中的村上沒感受到橫山的心情起伏，隨意地把充當籤的竹筷子往後一丟，整個人往橫山撲去，雙手用力拍在橫山臉頰兩側的沙發上，發出好大的聲音。

他舉起食指在橫山面前搖啊搖，「橫子，不乖。」

搖晃的食指收到自己唇上，比了一個噤聲的手勢，彎成月牙的眼睛無比認真，緩緩地靠近橫山。橫山因為他的舉動又開始緊張，仰望的眼神竟看起來有些可憐兮兮。

村上靠近他的耳邊，醉得控制不住平衡，鼻子和嘴唇都碰到他的肌膚，粗重的氣息吹到耳朵上，搔癢感讓橫山想躲，被村上按著另一側臉頰逃不了。

「橫子……」過近的距離，說話時唇瓣擦過橫山的內耳廓，他幾乎能感覺到村上嘴唇的形狀，引起背後大片的雞皮疙瘩。

「是男生嘛！」

聽見宣判死刑的話，橫山心臟裡的小人被自己的拖把絆倒，在滿地血污裡滑了一跤，重重的摔在地上，再也沒爬起來過了。

大倉發出一聲鳥叫，和丸山發出得意洋洋的大笑，兩人拿著手機對姿態曖昧的他們又拍又錄。

村上說完話後，整個人失去力氣倒在橫山身上呼呼大睡，橫山接住他將人攬在懷裡。村上的頭滑到橫山的頸窩，在完美的凹陷處舒服地蹭了蹭，半夢半醒間貼著橫山的脖子輕聲地說：「男孩子……也很好。」

心臟裡突然被踹開一個門──那裡原本有門嗎？──從門外衝進別的小人，抓起躺在地上的小血人用力搖晃，見搖晃無效便大力毆打臉頰，頭原本就很腫的小人在暴力療法下咳出聲音開始呼吸，兩個小人開心的抱在一起，在心臟裡快樂的轉圈圈。

大倉舉起手機在橫山面前晃了晃，重播他剛剛錄下的影片，村上貼在一只紅得出血的耳朵旁，『橫子……是男生嘛！』，背景噪音是大倉和丸山不計形象的瘋狂笑聲。

橫山呆滯的盯著大倉，眼前的俊臉帶著惡魔般的微笑緩緩開口：「橫山くん，懲罰重來。」

不重要了……這都不重要了，當外來的小人貼心地幫他的小人擦乾滿臉血污時，大倉不重要，懲罰也都不重要了。

＊

日後，橫山穿著旗袍回到金貴族酒店上班，一個禮拜就拿到驚人業績，創下東京區風俗產業最高紀錄，不只轟動金貴族，驚動酒店經理，還是整個風俗業界中討論度最高的話題。

不過一個禮拜後，那名破紀錄的小姐旋風辭職，眾人無緣一睹傳說中的橫子有多風情萬種顛倒眾生，謠言說她和為她一擲千金的社長墜入愛河，毅然決然斷開過去，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 其實都是有錢人們的背景設定：
> 
> 橫安是兄弟，建築業。
> 
> 雛亮是兄弟，餐飲業。
> 
> 倉，酒店業。
> 
> 丸，紡織業。
> 
> 橫雛互不認識，年下組互相認識。
> 
> 雛丸亮從小認識，橫丸倉是酒友，丸真的是好重要的橋樑。三桶打賭倉能不能在期限內追到橫的弟弟，橫本來不想賭，在倉的激將法下中招。橫以為安在他的保護下，大倉沒有機會，感覺賭局不會輸並沒有很在意，殊不知小倆口早已暗通款曲。
> 
> 橫告狀到安那，試圖用資訊不對等換取弟弟支持，安一句：我都不知道哥哥原來是言而無信的人，只好硬著頭皮進行懲罰。
> 
> 橫：弟大不中留（哭）
> 
> 興高采烈（？）的和丸倉一起討論服裝的安，突然想到親友小亮也有個單身的哥哥，原本只是單純的懲罰在所有年下組都參一腳時變調，變成年下操碎了心搶救大齡剩男大作戰。
> 
> 雛的旗袍癖好由亮提供，樣式設計由安操刀，至於倉為什麼也跟著女裝混進去，也是安一句：我哥要去你家上班你不幫忙掩護怎麼行，把倉也坑進去。
> 
> 橫雛交往後，雛跟安要走了原本應該被橫碎屍萬段的金色旗袍，進行不可告人的夜晚活動。
> 
> 最大主謀：安。天然切開都是黑的，不要惹他。


End file.
